


Fairy Lights and Ice Cream

by MalecAcid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Basically this is just really softe boggie FJSKDKSK, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), its great, reggie has a nightmare and then we get nice comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Moving forward, he set the pile of stuff down on the bed with a huff, staring at the mess for a moment before sticking a hand in and pulling something out.Reggie watched, eyebrows raised again at the way Bobby attempted to untangle what looked like strings of fairy lights.ORReggie has a nightmare and fairy lights and his favorite ice cream are the only cures.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Fairy Lights and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this fic other than a nightmare and small blood mention!! 
> 
> So!! Aaa?? This is my first boggie fic which is kind of exciting jzjfkzj this is probably my favorite non-canon ship in the show and I really wanted to write something for it!! 
> 
> Also my absolute FAVORITE hoe (whatisthiswhatamidoing) gave me the prompt of "fairy lights" And I kinda just,,,,, ran with it JFKZKDKZK and spat out this 1.4k fic!! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like!!

_Heart racing, he took a hesitant step down the dimly lit hallway, only getting closer to the door he knew that he was moving towards._

_It seemed as if it took both years and only mere seconds to reach it. Everything felt fuzzy, felt far away as he reached towards the doorknob, clutching it tightly and turning it slowly to the side. He didn't tell his hand to do that, didn't tell his body to step into the room, but he wasn't in control. All he was was a puppet being controlled by unknown strings._

_The second that he stepped into the dark room and out of the dark hallway, the lights flickered on as the door behind him slammed shut, the sight in front of him making him move a hand to cover his mouth in horror._

_His bandmates, his friends, his family, lying on the floor and covered in blood. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. They were dying._

_He wanted to run forward, wanted to do something other than stand there and stare like an idiot, but he couldn't seem to get his feet to move. He only stood there, face stuck open in a silent scream with his legs glued to the floor._

_"Reggie," A voice creaked from somewhere on the floor, and out of his own accord, his head whipped to the side to see Bobby slowly crawling towards him, a hand pressed against his bleeding side. "Reggie."_

_Though he wanted to, he couldn't move. He couldn't run forward and towards him or backwards and away and honestly, that might've been a good thing because he wasn't sure what he would've done. All he could do was stand and stare as his friend dragged himself towards him, saying his name over and over again._

_He wasn't sure when, but the moaning and groaning of his name turned to screams as Bobby crawled closer. His hand was just starting to reach forward to close around his ankle when he suddenly felt hands he couldn't see shaking his shoulders and the screaming of his name started to sound more like hushed whispers and he started to open his already opened eyes and-_

"Reggie!" Bobby's voice hissed out quietly, and he shot up, just nearly missing Bobby's head as he stared straight ahead and attempted to catch his breath. 

"Reggie," Bobby repeated, sounding a lot more relieved this time, and moved to rest a light hand on the side of his arm. "Are you okay?" He asked, though immediately winced at the stupid question. 

Reggie didn't say anything, only stared at the wall behind Bobby and blinked over and over again in an attempt to get the image of the nightmare out of his head and trying to focus solely on the feeling of Bobby's warm hand against the skin of his arm. 

Bobby seemed to think for a second, looking as if he was throwing something back and forth in his mind, before he stood up from the bed and took his hand off of Reggies arm. He tried not to mourn the loss of touch too much and instead turned to watch whatever Bobby was doing. 

Moving towards his closet, Bobby grabbed the fluffiest blanket he had, the one he knew was Reggie's favorite, and threw it on the floor next to the bed. Reggie raised his eyebrows silently when he turned around and scanned the room as if he was envisioning something. 

Mind made up, he turned to focus his full attention on Reggie. "I'll be right back, okay?" 

Though the idea of being alone made Reggie's heart leap in his chest and stomach drop, he nodded, reveling in the small smile that brought to Bobby's face. 

Bobby nodded himself before turning his back to Reggie and leaving the room and coming back less than two minutes later, arms so full of stuff Reggie couldn't even tell what most of it was. 

Moving forward, he set the pile of stuff down on the bed with a huff, staring at the mess for a moment before sticking a hand in and pulling something out. 

Reggie watched, eyebrows raised again at the way Bobby attempted to untangle what looked like strings of fairy lights. He struggled for a moment, looking frustrated, before he managed to unknot them and stepped closer to the bed, stringing them around the headboard and plugging them in. The old lights flickered for a second before coming completely on, the soft light white brightening the fairly dark room. 

"Really?" Reggie spoke up for the first time, making Bobby jump slightly as he moved to hang up the rest of the lights. "Fairy lights?" 

He seemed to mutter something under his breath, the tips of his ears turning red before he moved back towards the pile of things at Reggie's feet, pulling out a few soft pillows and shoving them behind Reggie's back and against the headboard where he was going to sit. 

The last thing he pulled out of the pile of what now only remained blankets was a giant half eaten tub of butter pecan ice cream, two spoons stuck inside. 

Reggie would have rolled his eyes if not for the way Bobby looked as if he was going to run out of the room at any second, as if he believed that he had done someone wrong just by stringing up fairy lights and sneaking Reggie's favorite flavor of ice cream out of the freezer. 

So instead of teasing him like he so badly wanted to, he just patted the space next to him, grinning when Bobby hopped onto the bed and pressed their legs together, setting the tub of ice cream on top and holding out a spoon towards Reggie which he gratefully accepted. 

Digging into the ice cream immediately, he could practically feel Bobby staring at him, could feel how tense both of them were. 

Instead of saying anything, though, he just ate the ice cream that was now only on his lap, periodically offering it to Bobby silently and taking it back when he just shook his head, waiting for him to be the one to speak up first. 

Reggie watched from the corner of his eye as Bobby fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he turned to face him fully, and he tried not to look too disappointed at the loss of contact. 

"I, um, I'm sorry you had a nightmare," He said after a few moments of silence, and really, it took everything in Reggie not to laugh. 

It was true that Sunset Curve was ahead of its time touch-wise. The boys were constantly hanging all over each other, always touching even through the weird looks they sometimes got in public. But that didn't change the fact that the group was essentially made up of emotionally repressed assholes- except for Alex, maybe, but even he had his moments where he would shut down and not talk for weeks or wouldn't know what to do if one of them was struggling- and Bobby was the worst out of all of them. Never opening up, and never knowing what to do when someone opened up. 

But he knew that Bobby was trying, so he clamped his mouth shut until the urge to giggle subsided, and sighed when it did. 

"It's okay," He started, pushing the ice cream off of his lap and to the side, "I just… haven't had one in a while." 

"That's good," Bobby said softly, and Reggie turned to meet his eyes for the first time that night, raising an eyebrow, and he quickly backtracked, "That you haven't had one in a while I mean! Not that, you know, you had one today." 

Reggie rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to push down the grin that so badly wanted to appear on his face, "I know what you meant." 

Bobby hummed, turning back so that their shoulders were pressed close together. Reggie moved to lean his head on Bobby's shoulder and held his breath, only releasing it when Bobby tilted his head to rest on his. 

Eventually, Reggie wasn't sure when, both of their hands drifted to rest in between them, their fingers intertwined tightly, and that was how they fell asleep, hands connected and bodies pressed close together, the fairy lights above them warding off any nightmares that even dared to get close to their minds. 

(And if the ice cream was melted by morning and their necks were sore and achy from the positions they had been in all night, then that was okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked!!


End file.
